


Or Maybe You're Both Just Stupid

by Sermna



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Pre-Revenge Cycle, Scourge Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sermna/pseuds/Sermna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska speculates going black. Terezi only laughs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Or Maybe You're Both Just Stupid

She's got a glove of teal where the troll slashed her, but if it hurts she doesn't show it. She licks at it every few seconds, and gets a funny expression like she's trying to remember something. You want to ask her what's got her so confused, but instead you poke around in her mind for the answer. Something about _flavor?_ comes to mind, but she glares at you before you can get the full idea. You smile at her, making sure to show both your fangs. She returns the favor with her neat rows of razors.

You kinda-sorta pity her.

Mostly you hate her.

She turns her lamp-yellow eyes to the window, where the pink leaves are beginning to be ringed on the edges with the Alternian sun, and she rests her head on her knee. Her floor is warm. The walls are loud. Your lusus is asleep back at your hive, satisfied with what you brought her tonight. You're tired, bone tired, but you won't be the one to suggest sleep, and you know Terezi won't be either. It's a stupid battle of wills, the same kind you've been having more and more recently, and you wonder if maybe this is the beginnings of black.

Or maybe you're both just stupid.


End file.
